ewalmartfandomcom-20200213-history
M-commerce benefiting Wal-mart
Write the first paragraph of your page here. M-Commerce Evolving Mobile commerce or e-commerce is any business activity conducted over a wireless telecommunications network or from mobile devices. To break it down telecommunications network is an arrangement of computing and telecommunications resources for communication of information between distant locations. A telecommunications network includes terminals for accessing the network, computers the process the information, telecommunications links transmit information from a sending device or receiving device, telecommunication equipment facilitates the transmission of information and telecommunications software controls message transmission over the network. Walmart has many different m-commerce, from any smart phone or tablet the Walmart app can be downloading which gives the customers the chance to get alerts on the new ads that comes out weekly or any specials. Walmart haven’t quiet developed with its apps. The iPhone is able to have an in store self-checkout while the android phones doesn’t have the app. On average the Walmart apps rating average 3.8-4.4 on a 5 star rating. Walmart need to improve for the customers drastically, Walmart wants to be in the norm of things with its competitors( keeping up), but first they have to have the in-store customers service up to par with what they are trying to do. As stated, Walmart has an app for the IPhone, but not for the Android users. According to Siwicki, “Wal-Mart Stores Inc. customers are taking to checking themselves out in-store using their iPhones and the retailer’s iPhone app. So much so that the merchant is expanding use of the iPhone app’s Scan & Go feature from 70 stores in two markets to 200 stores in 14 markets. As stated in the article,The markets included: “Northwest Arkansas; Atlanta, GA; Denver, CO; Phoenix, AZ; Omaha, NE; Dallas, TX; Austin, TX; Oklahoma City, OK; Tulsa, OK; Wyoming (entire state); Bozeman, MT; Seattle, WA; San Jose, CA; and Portland, OR.” Walmart need to provide the same services to the Android users to get an even better result because it was a test and learn experiment. Walmart is the largest retailer in the world with earnings of $500 billion annually. Walmart need to improve in areas such as online grocery and improving on its app. Amp Up the Security Last year one of Walmart’s biggest security problems came from its mobile-app. It was stated that even the big companies with large and experienced IT staffs aren’t doing their job. According to Schuman, “iOS mobile app of the largest company in the United States, by revenue “Walmart” exposed its user information which included geolocation details. They are enhancing the app and are fixing the issue that was storing the geolocation information.” The app also displays list of recently viewed or scanned products, which is embarrassing such as people looking up condoms, feminine products (plan B). Walmart need to test out more security before proceeding. Customer’s information can be seen by others which is a major risk. The mobile app security needs to get top tier IT attention. Also in the article, "it stated that large companies with the best IT talents are not focusing sufficiently on mobile app security." It just simply means that they are not willing to provide the customers any assurance that they can use any of the apps and can feel secure without everyone seeing their every move. Citation Siwicki, Bill. "Wal-Mart Expands Use of IPhone App for In-store Self-checkout." Mobile Commerce Technology. Vertical Web Media, 21 Mar. 2013. Web. 25 Mar. 2015. Schuman, Evan. "Wal-Mart Company with Mobile-app Security Problems." Computerworld. N.p., 25 Mar. 2014. Web. 25 Mar. 2015.